


Hydrocodone and Kisses [Podfic]

by JadenGrace1, LimeCoffee (gringle)



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, boyfriend kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gringle/pseuds/LimeCoffee
Summary: Hunk's been in an accident. Good thing he has two boyfriends to help him![Podfic]





	Hydrocodone and Kisses [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hydrocodone and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304628) by [LimeCoffee (gringle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gringle/pseuds/LimeCoffee). 



> Thanks to LimeCoffee (gringle) for letting me make a podfic of their work!
> 
> Edit: Over 100 hits!!! You guys are amazing!!!

Hydrocodone and Kisses

by LimeCoffee (gringle)

read by JadenGrace1

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d9dd3r93mdq3r7m/Hydrocodone-and-Kisses_by_LimeCoffee%2528gringle%2529.mp3/file) / [Stream](https://soundcloud.com/jadengrace1/hydrocodone-and-kisses-podfic) (Duration: 00:06:19)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for Round 1 of Voltron Bingo and was used for the "H/C" square on my Hance card as well as the "College AU" square on my Heith card.
> 
> You can check out all of my bingo cards here: http://fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.tumblr.com/post/178835884577/guess-what-my-dudes-ya-boi-has-signed-up-to
> 
> If you liked this podfic, please go give the original fic some love!!! This wouldn't exist without it.


End file.
